


Coming Home at Midnight

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Daichi comes home late but Yachi doesn't mind.





	Coming Home at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> idk, quick and soft daiyachi because as soon as i laid down to sleep my brain wanted it. i wrote this on my phone and it's just past 6:30 am and just here- take it

Midnight. He’s home late again.  
  
Daichi sighs to himself and quietly, guiltily creeps into his apartment, tries hard not to make too much noise. It's silent when he enters and his guilt presses down on him more, makes him frown and groan.  
  
She's probably asleep, alone in bed. He had told her he would try to come home early and he failed.  
  
Again.  
  
Daichi sighs and toes off his shoes, sets his briefcase by the door.  
  
He’ll have to make it up to her.  
  
He walks out of the hallway and to the bedroom, tosses his suit jacket toward the hamper and squints at the bed. It looks oddly flat, without a trace of his girlfriend curled up under the covers.  
  
Oh. Oh.  
  
His heart sinks a little and Daichi swears to himself, runs a hand through his hair and tugs on it in frustration.  
  
Did she leave? Did she get fed up with waiting?  
  
No...no. She wouldn't leave without telling him. Yachi’s not like that.  
  
A huff to himself and Daichi turns on his heel, retraces his steps.  
  
He finds her in the living room curled up on his couch and wearing one of his old shirts and not much else. How he missed her, he doesn’t know. But. She's there and she hasn't left and she's wearing his shirt so she's not upset...he thinks.  
  
Daichi quietly walks over to her and lightly brushes her hair from her face, smiles a little when she sighs and leans into his touch. He thinks about waking her but that would be a shitty thing to do after coming home late so he carefully slips his arms under her instead, slowly picks her up and holds her close.  
  
A rustle, a stir. Yachi frowns a little but then mellows out, fingers curling lightly into his shirt and some soft yawn leaving her before she mumbles a “daddy…” that leaves Daichi both flushing and grinning a little.  
  
He’s still not really used to that. It's still a little embarrassing, a little flustering. But it's growing on him more and more lately and he doesn't mind letting her call him it when it makes her so happy.  
  
Daichi sighs and shakes his head lightly, heads back to his room with a smile on his face and her held firmly in his arms.  
  
When Daichi lays her onto the bed, her lashes flutter open and she stares up at him sleepily, her normally wide eyes just barely open.  
  
“Home...when did…”  
  
Yachi trails off with a yawn and Daichi smiles guiltily, kneels on the bed and kisses her forehead.  
  
“Just now,” he whispers quietly. “I’m so sorry for being late.”  
  
Yachi shakes her head and yawns again, reaches a hand up to tug at his tie and then lets it fall back to the bed limply.  
  
“Wanted you,” she mumbles to him, the words fuzzed over with some drowsy pout. “Wanted daddy…”  
  
Again she trails off and this time she sighs, her hand reaching for his wrist and pulling it to her bare thigh. Daichi blinks and her legs part, her hips rock up just so. When she mumbles his name, he slowly- and a bit hesitantly- runs his hand up her thigh until his fingers brush against sticky wetness.  
  
“Shit,” he swears, quiet and a little sharp.  
  
Yachi just hums and rocks her hips up again, sighs out a “daddy…” that verges on a whine.  
  
Well. This is unexpected.  
  
Daichi licks his lips and dips a finger into her- he can’t believe she's wearing only his shirt- and marvels at her silken insides, how swollen and warm she is. It's with practiced ease that he curls his fingers and he brushes against her sweet spot without even really trying, has her gasping with the motion and then moaning when he slips in a second finger, repeats the action.  
  
He can’t believe how wet she is. What was she doing being she fell asleep waiting for him? What had she been thinking about?  
  
Yachi whimpers softly and her back arches just slightly, a hand reaching above her head to grab onto the pillow when Daichi presses his thumb to her clit, strokes over it.  
  
She’s still so sleepy and yawns spill out of her mouth between quiet moans but Daichi fucks her with his fingers until her hips roll back against them and her cheeks flush in the moonlight.  
  
“Daddy...daddy, fuck...fuck me.”  
  
_God_.  
  
Daichi flushes and Yachi clenches around his fingers gently, her head lolling to the side and her eyes heavy. Half asleep and she's able to say something like that- something she's never said in the light of day. It’s almost a little overwhelming, in some small way.  
  
Daichi breathes in deep and slips his fingers from her, backs away so he can give her what she wants.  
  
He shucks his clothes off and finds a condom in the nightstand- they need to buy more- and slips it on before crawling to her. She looks seconds from falling back asleep and Daichi huffs fondly, reaches a hand to push her- his- shirt up and out of the way. There's an approving hum from her and Daichi settles himself between her pretty legs, braces himself above her to watch as he pushes in.  
  
An immediate moan- low and long and quiet. She squeezes around him as he sinks in and Daichi swears, stares down at her flushed cheeks and half-shut eyes and the curled fingers she brings to rest against parted lips.  
  
Beautiful. She's so fucking beautiful.  
  
Daichi takes a shaky breath and a few moments to adjust to her throbbing, perfect heat. When he's ready, he pulls back and then rocks into her, begins fucking her slowly.  
  
Mewls. Yachi mewls with the rocks of his hips and gasps too, sighs and whines ever so softly. She doesn't move to meet him but that's okay- she’s tired and he’s happy to do all the work. It's the least he could do, really, after coming home so late.  
  
Daichi kisses her forehead and gathers her in his arms, keeps it slow and deep and groans quietly against her as she sighs and mumbles incoherent nonsense, pulses around him. The mattress squeaks with his movements and his breathing grows ragged and it's so, so soft and sweet the way she takes him, so good how she moans his name and curls her fingers against his chest, mumbles a needy little “daddy, _please_.”  
  
Daichi has to grit his teeth at that to keep from fucking into her rougher and slips one hand down between them, grinds his fingers against her clit until she squeezes around him tight and comes with a whimper.  
  
It takes a few moments but he follows after her with a grunt, thrusting a little harder than he means and grinding into her as he rides it out- holding her in his arms maybe a bit too tight as his pleasure rolls through him.  
  
When his pulse calms and his head stops feeling so light, he lays her back against the bed and pulls out with a kiss to her forehead. Yachi sighs, lips curled into a faint smile, and Daichi chuckles fondly, leans and presses a kiss to her cheek once she rolls onto her side.  
  
It takes maybe two minutes to toss the condom in the trash and tug on a pair of boxers but Yachi’s already asleep by the time he crawls into bed- lashes resting against her cheeks and her- his- shirt rucked up to show off pale thighs, soaked and golden curls.  
  
Daichi smiles and shakes his head, pulls the covers over the both of them and wraps an arm around her waist, pulls her to his chest and feels exhaustion wash over him. There’s a stir from her and a soft sigh, a quiet yawn as she relaxes against him.  
  
“Love you, Daichi…”  
  
Daichi smiles and presses his lips to her hair, closes his eyes and holds her tight.  
  
“Love you too, Hitoka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
